A Subtle Difference
by BrookeAndLucasForever
Summary: Brucas with Pathan and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

Love Or Money?

Lucas Scott came out of a public library located in Tree Hill, North Carlolina. He turned up his jacket collar against the bitter winter wind and stood waiting for

his brother to arrive. The sky was the colour of slate and the rain began to fall. Brooke Davis was looking out of the window of her apartment she and her sister shared.

She spotted him and gave a little gasp. Haley Davis, her sister stood at her shoulder to see what caught her attention. 'Who is that guy, I think I've seen him before'.

Brooke said pointing through the perfectly polished glass. ' He goes to school with us Brooke'. Brooke turned to face Haley. 'What's his name?'.

She said bending to see more clearly through the window. 'Lucas'. Haley replied. Brooke smiled and walked to the other end of the room to grab her coffee mug.

Haley laughed saying. 'He's not your type Brooke'. She turned around and gave Haley a sarcastic grin. 'and how do you know that?'.

'He's not from a rich family, and he's not gonna buy you gifts like Felix used to'. Brooke slighty laghed, 'So, you think I'm so shallow as to...

Haley cut her off, 'Yes I do.. Brooke laughed and once again approached the window. She felt differently, as she stared out the window he heart gave a funny little beat

and started beating too quickly. There was something about this boy that fascinated her, she literally couldn't take her eyes off him.

Later, whilst Lucas was playing basketball at his favorite basketball court or as he and his friends called it, 'Rivercourt'. Brooke was driving home.

She rubbed her as as she bacame tired and leant down to pick up her coffee. Trying to keep her eyes on the road she knocked the cup and it spilled on her arm.

'Ow', she yelped as she lost control of the wheel and span off the road coming to a immidiate halt. 'Crap', she said forcing her car door open.

She cracked opened her bonnett which was smoking and began coughing uncontrolably. Reaching into her jeans pocket she flipped open her phone and sighed. 'No signal'.

She slid down the side of her car and sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, Lucas was bouncing his basketball through the street when he saw a girl sat next to her car. He approached her. 'Hey'.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled. 'Oh, hi', she said pulling herself onto her feet. Lucas smiled, 'need some help?'. She laughed nervously, 'Yes, please'.

'Okay. we can go to my uncle Keiths garage and get the pick up truck'. Brooke looked around and then looked back at him. ' How far Is It?'.

'Half a mile up the road'. She smiled and walked next to him. 'okay'. They began walking and both couldn't help but noticed how attractive they each were.

'So, you go to Tree Hill right?'. Lucas asked smiling. 'Yeah'. Brooke replied playing with her hair. 'Yeah, we're in english together'. He added.

'Really?'. 'Yeah'. They continued walking and both wanted to talk, but couldn't think of what to say.

' So what are you doing way out here uhm.....' , she stopped. 'I'm really sorry. I don't know you're name'. He laughed and looked at her. 'I'm Lucas Scott'.

He extended his hand as she smiled and shook it. 'Brooke Davis'. He laughed. Oh I know who you are'. 'my reputation Exceeds itself once again'.

'You'e the Beautiful, Rich girl who has all the cool parties'. Brook stopped and turned to face him. 'You think that?'. He also stopped. 'What?'.

She nervously laughed. 'You think that I'm beautiful?'. Lucas laughed and scratched his neck, 'Uh..... , Yeah you're beautiful'. He continued walking, she made him feel nervous.

Brooke caught up, 'Well thankyou. I think you're beautiful Too'. They both laughed. Lucas felt a connection with her, he smiled and gazed into her pretty brown eyes.

'Well, I play basketball here'. Brooke smiled. 'You play basketball, why aren't you on the school team?'. He shook his head. 'I don't know'.

He suddenly stopped walking, 'This is the place'. He said pointing to the garage infront of him. 'Very buzz worthy, L Scott'. He laughed as he turned the key and pulled open the shutters.

When they arrived back at Brooke's car, Lucas towed it on the truck and recorded her financial details on his clipboard. 'Penelope is your middle name?'. He laughed.

'Yes, go ahead mock me. You're like the only person outside my family that knows that'. He smiled. 'Secret's safe with me'. She smiled back.

'So, I'll take it in see what I can do and i'll call you'. Brooke smiled as an akward, yet pleasant tension grew. 'Call you.... about the car'. She nodded. 'right'.

Lucas opened his car door, 'Need me to drop you off anywhere?'. She smiled and slit onto the passenger seat, 'Sure'. He got into the drivers seat and started the car as she attacthed her

seat belt. 'So were to?'. he said starting up the car. Around twenty minutes later, they arrived outiside Brooke's house. Lucas stopped the car and faced her. 'Here we are'.

Brooke unnatatched her seatbelt and smiled at him. 'Lucas. Thankyou, I don't know what I would have done without you'. He smiled as she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

His smile was unremovale at this point. Brooke leaned back into her seat and stepped out of the car. 'I'll see you in school'. she said walking away.

He grinned and stroked the spot on his face that she kissed. He started upthe car and drove off as she stood at her front door waving to him.

Brooke, stepped in her front door andleaned against it smiling. 'Wow'. She whispsered to herself as she overheard Haley playing guitar in the room next to her.

Lucas arrived back at the garage and started working on Brooke's car, Keith came in whistling, 'Lucas, why are you here?, It's your day off'.

'It's a friend's car, she needs it done pretty quick'. Keith smiled and closed his toolbox. 'well, I'm heading home. Remember to lock up'. Throwing the keys at him.

Lucas quickly caught them and placed them on the desk next to him. The next day at school, he caught up with Brooke. 'Hey, Brooke'.

She smiled. 'Hey, how are you?'. 'I'm good, you?'. 'Great'. They both smiled. Lucas smiled, and reached into his pocket pulling out her car keys.

He placed them in her hand as she looked up at him. 'Already?'. He laughed and pointed to her car in the parcking lot. 'I drove it here for you'.

Brooke was shocked, 'How did you do it in one day?'. He shrugged his shoulders, 'Well, I worked on it all night'. Brooke smiled and pulled him into a hug. 'Thankyou'.

He smiled as he looked more than comfortable. 'no problem'. She released herself and smiled. 'how much do I owe you?' 'Nothing'. He replied simplistically.

'I have to..., I can't just not pay you'. He laughed. 'listen. I didn't have to order parts and I don't charge my friends'. She nodded and placed the keys in her pocket.

'So, Is you rescuing me gonna become a regular basis thing?', she laughed. 'If I'm lucky', He replied grinning. She gave him a simple smile and looked around as the bell rang.

'I've gotta get to class, but I'll see you around?'. she said slowly backing away. He laughed, 'Definitely'.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and Brooke was the one and only thing racing through Lucas' mind. He again met his friends at rivercourt,and when he left he looked down the road,

half expecting to see her kneeled down next to her car again. He sighed and began walking home bouncing his basketball.

When he arrived at his house he pulled off his grey hoodie and walked into the kitchen. 'Hey Mom' , he said opening the fridge.'Lucas, a girl came for you earlier'.

She replied folding laundry. Lucas immidietly closed the fridge door and turned around, ' what girl , did she tell you huer name?'. Karen smiled. 'Brooke Davis'.

He slightly laughed. 'So, what did she say?'. He asked looking very interested. 'She said she wants to talk to you, so can you meet her at rovercourt tomorrow at 9'.

He smiled as he bit his thumb. ' Okay , 8 o'clock'. 'Do you like this girl?'. Karen asked, but she already knew he did.

Lucas nodded, 'Yes'. He walked out and headed to his room to take a shower.

The next morning his alarm beeped at 7:30 am, he groaned and pulled his head under the pillow. The alarm continued to bleep so he grabbed it and threw it against the wall.

Suddenly Brooke came to mind. His eyes shot open and he pulled himself up and yawned.

Meanwile, Brooke sat on the bench at rivercourt smiling to herself. The sound of a bouncing baskteball was approaching in the distance behind her.

Without even turning around she knew he was here. Lucas slowly came face to face with her and smiled. 'Hey'. She pulled herself up. 'Hey, you okay?'.

'Yeah, so what's up?'. 'I just wanted to see how you were, I mean i've not been here these past few days'. 'Yeah where were you, i was starting to think you were avoiding me'.

She laughed, 'No. I wasn't avoiding you, I had to go to the hamptons with Haley. Long story'. Lucas looked confused. 'Hamptons?'.

'Yeah. It's a resort'. He nodded. 'You were gone 4 weeks for that?'. 'Yeah'. she replied like it was a normal thing for her.

'And now i'm back.... ' . Lucas smiled. ' You are'. 'Well it was nice to see you Luke'. she said just about to walk away.

He grabbed her hand. ' Wait, Brooke'. She turned around and smiled. 'What Is It?'. He took a deep breath.

'Look, I don't do this.... , Brooke folded her arms smirking. 'Do what?'. Lucas threw the baskteball across the court and looked into her eyes.

'I had the same girlfriend for 2 years , we broke up last summer'. Brooke nodded, 'Okay, so....

'So, what I'm trying to say is.... Will you go out with me?'. She smiled and unfolded her arms. ' Okay'.

'Okay?'. , he repeated like he didn't believe it. She nodded. 'When?'. 'Well, how about right now?'. She laughed. ' It's like 9 am, what can we do now?'.

'Breakfast'. They both smiled. 'Well, I haven't eaten yet. I guess i could do breakfast'. Brooke said continuely smiling.

They walked Into Karen's Diner. Lucas opened the door and he and Brooke sat at a table in the corner. Brooke looked around. ' I've always wanted to come in here'.

Lucas placed the menus under the salt and pepper shakers. ' You Have?'. She nodded and smiled.

The waitress came over. 'Hi. honey'. Lucas smiled. 'Hey Mom'. Brooke smiled. 'Karen's Cafe, I should have known'. Lucas smiled.' Mom, you remember Brooke?'

'Yes. It's nice to see you again honey'. Brooke smiled. 'Yeah you too'. 'So what do you guys want?'.

Brooke bit her finger. 'Uhm.... do you have french toast?'. Karen smiled. ' We sure do. Lucas has it every morning with Coffee'.

She and Lucas smiled at eachother. 'So It'll be Coffee and french toast for both of you'. They both nodded. 'Thanks'.

'I didn't take you for a french toast kinda guy'. 'Yeah, Ditto'. They laughed. Lucas continued. 'I mean, girl'. She nodded.

'So your mom owns a cafe, what does your dad do?'. Lucas sighed, 'Uh... he died when I was 2'. Brooke looked sympathetic. 'I'm sorry'.

'It's Okay, can't miss what don't know right?'. Brooke nodded.

After they ate, Lucas walked Brooke home. 'I hope we can do this again'. Brooke said leaning on her front door. He smiled. 'Me Too'.

Brooke pulled out her phone, ' So you're gonna want my number right?'. Lucas smiled and pulled his phone out.

She pointed to her number, he added her to his address book, and vise versa.

'So, I'm gonna get Inside and Unpack'. She opened the door and slid in. 'I'll see you later'. Lucas said as he walked away.

She walked into her bedroom and sighed at the clothes just thrown all over her bedroom floor. Haley walked in. ' Was that Lucas?'.

Brooke smiled. ' Yes'. Haley walked further in and sat on the bed. ' I can't believe you didn't unpack'.

'I had other things to do'. Brooke continued. 'Well Mom and Dad are home in a few weeks. Brooke looked up at her. 'What , how do you know that?'.

Haley sighed, 'Dad just called me'. Brooke attempted to reply but her phone caught her attention.

She flipped it open to read a text message from Lucas it read. 'How does Fallout boy, third row tommorrow night sound?'. Brooke smiled. Haley looked over,

' What?'. Brooke snatched her phone away. 'It's nothing'. She replied. 'Perfect'. Lucas opened his phone and smiled. 'Okay, I'll pick you up at 7'.

He continued walking and arrived back at the cafe. 'What were you smiling at Brooke?'. Haley asked curiously. 'Lucas. has third row tickets for fallout boy tomorrow night'.

'How did he get those, Isn't he like poor?'. Haley laughed. Brooke shook her head , 'So.... just because he's not rich, that doesn't make him a bad person'.

Haley walked out laughing. 'No. That just makes him a poor person. Brooke sighed and lay on her bed smiling.

Brooke ripped off the flip over calendar on her bedroom wall and smiled, It's been exactly two months since she's dating Lucas.

She was applying new dates to her calander when two arms came around her waist, and a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek. 'Hey pretty girl'.

Lucas whispered behind her. 'Hey, what are you doing here?'. she asked as she turned around to kiss him. 'Well , I got today off work I wanted to see If you were busy'.

'No, I'm not'. , they both smiled and Brooke leaned in to kiss him. 'Hmmm hmmm', Haley cleared her throat behin them as they turned to face her.

She laughed and folded her arms, 'It's bad enough I have to see you two Kissing in the school halls, but in my house too?'.

Both Brooke and Lucas laughed. 'Just because you don't have a life, that's no reason to live vicariously through me'. Lucas slightly laughed.

Haley nodded looking a little embarrased , 'Well, Mom and Dad are home tonight'. Brooke looked shocked, 'What?'.

'Tonight, 8 o'clock' , she repeated leaving the room. Brooke deeply sighed and slummed down onto her bed. Lucas sat down next to her. 'What's the matter?, It's great you're parents

are coming home. You hardly ever see them'. She looked at him , 'No. Luke you've never met my parents, and my dad he's....'.

Lucas smiled and rubbed her shoulder, 'Come on , It can't be that bad'. She smiled and placed herself in his arms. 'Yeah, It'll be okay', she whispered to him.

However, her body language suggested otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, short chapter. Hopefully It gives you an Idea of what's to come......**

Brooke stood at her window peering out, waiting for her parents to pull up in the driveway. This was going to be the first time seeing them in 2 months.

They have a house in california which they visit for 2 months every year, they always had even before Brooke and Haley were born.

When they were younger, they used to go with them. Now that they're both old enough to care for themsleves they choose to stay home.

Brooke heard Lucas and Haley laughing, she walked outside and saw them playing basketball. 'Having fun?' , she asked watching them play.

Haley laughed, 'You should be too, Instead of getting yourself worked up'. Brooke folded her arms, 'I'm not worked up, I just...

'You just wanna keep being Daddy's little princess'. Haley said as she tried to get the ball of Lucas.

Brooke smiled as her parents pulled up in the driveway. 'There's my little girl', her dad said as she ran into his arms. 'She's 16 Dad, Hardly little'. Haley said grabbing their luggage.

Their father, Charlie was a very uptight, and wealthy man. He knew what he liked and made sure he eliminated what he didn't, his little girls as he called them were his life.

Brooke being the youngest of the two, was his little princess. Haley, she was the oldest and he expected a lot from her, he just didn't show his love for her in the same way.

'It's nice to see you sweetheart', he said giving Haley a side hug. Their Mom, Victoria was a golddigger, she hardly ever interacted with her children and she only cared for herself.

'Hey Mom', Haley said trying to endure being in her presence. 'Haley', she said walking past her.

Lucas stood in the distance holding his basketball, he was everything he didn't want Brooke to have. He wasn't wildly competative, he wasn't rich and he didn't have a future plan.

Brooke pulled a strand of hair away from her face as she and her dad walked over to Lucas. 'And who Is this?', He asked giving him a less than impressed look.

Lucas held out his hand, 'Mr. Davis, It's an honour to meet you I'm Lucas Scott Brooke's.... , Brooke jumped in. 'My friend, he's my friend dad'.

He shook his hand, as Lucas gave Brooke a hurt and confused look. They passed him, 'Are you coming in Lucas?', Charlie asked.

Lucas rolled the basketball around in his hands for a few seconds, then dropped it. 'Uh.. no thanks, I've gotta be somewere. It was nice to meet you'.

He started walking away, 'Luke?', Brooke shouted as he continued walking. She sighed deeply and went in her house, still watching him walking in the distance.

Haley approached Brooke in the kitchen, 'Where's Lucas?'. Brooke bit her lip, 'He's gone home'.

'What?, I thought he was gonna hang out today - get to know dad'. She shook her head and sat in the kitchen chair, 'He's mad at me'.

Haley sat across from her, 'Mad? , but why?'. 'He tried to introduce himself as my boyfriend, I told dad that he was just a friend'. Haley sighed,

'What? , why would you say that?'. Brooke's gaze followed over to her father, he was in the corner of the room attempting to work the kitchen plasma.

'Oh I get it, Haley continued. 'You're ashamed of him'. Brooke looked in her eyes, 'I ..... , Haley waitied for her reply, 'well?....

'I don't wanna be ashamed of him', Haley gave her a dissapointed laugh. 'You're unbelievable, you talk like you're not in control of your actions'.

Brooke fiddled with her perfectly appiled nail polish, 'I saw dad, the way he looked at him I just knew he wouldn't approve Hales'.

'So?, You never asked for his approval before. Lucas is a great guy, and you know it's true', Haley stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Leaving Brooke to rest on the thought.

Lucas was now at his friend Skillz house, he sat in silence feeling like an idiot. 'Hey, Luke why you lookin' like you just seen a murder dawg?'.

He looked up at him, 'I'm fine, just a long day'. Skillz threw the small rubber basketball in the hoop, 'sometime's I suprise myself'. He laughed.

Lucas fake smiled, 'That's why you're on the school team skillz'. He sat down next to Lucas, 'Yeah, then why ain't you?'. Lucas shook his head, 'I don't know'.

'Well, I know that you got game'. They both laughed. Lucas stood up , 'Well I'm gonna take off, I'll see you later'. Skillz smiled, 'See you later Luke'.

He walked home and his phone began ringing, he read called ID , 'Brooke', he flipped it open. 'Hello?'. 'Lucas? Hi, I didn't think you were gonna pick up'.

He sighed, 'Yeah, well what Is It?'. 'I just wanted to say that I'm Sorry'. He nodded, 'There you said It, I'll see you around'.

'wait..., the line went dead. 'Lucas?', she said trying to see if he was still there. She put her phone on the dresser next to her bed and threw her head into her pillow.

'What did he say?', Haley asked standing at her door. Brooke sat up and picked up a teddy bear that sat on the foot of her bed, 'He said, See you around. What does that mean?'.

Haley sat next to her, 'It means He's hurt'. Brooke looked at her, 'I just wanted him to say It was okay, and that he wasn't mad anymore'. Haley pulled her in and gave her a hug.

'but he didn't, he didn't say anything like that'.


	4. Chapter 4

**6am, saturday morning. Lucas lay on his bed wide awake staring at the ceiling, he didn't sleep a wink last night. He felt like nothing, why would Brooke Introduce him as a friend?.**

**That thought rested on his mind as he tried to think of something else, anything else but It just wouldn't budge.**

**He groaned, rolled of his matress and pulled his black vest over his head. It was still dark outside, too early to go running. Not that he had the energy too anyway, he was practically comatose.**

**He swicthed on the lights and sat at the kitchen table with a cup of strong, black coffee. The sound of appraoching footsteps made thier way to Lucas' ears as he turned to see his Mom.**

**"Hey kiddo, why are you up so early?", she asked pouring herself some coffee. "Uhh.... I couldn't sleep, I'm just going through some stuff", He replied rubbing his eyes. **

**She made her way over to the table and sat opposite him, "Anything you need to talk about?". He pulled himself up, "No, Its okay nothing you need to worry about".**

**"Well I need to get dressed, the cafe is opening in an hour", Lucas smiled. "You're really gonna open at seven from now on?". "Yeah, the earlier we open, the more**

**money we make". He placed his hand ontop of hers, "Mom It's not gonna make that much of a difference, nobody wakes up at 7am on a saturday".**

**Karen smiled and stood up, "Yeah, we'll see". "How's Brooke doing?" she asked walking to the refrigerator. Lucas' expression dramatically changed, "She's uhm.... she's great Mom". **

**"Good, are you guys coming for breakfast this morning?". Lucas shook his head, "No, I don't think so". "You're not?, but that's what you two do. Every saturday".**

**"Things change, Mom", he replied bitterly. She nodded, still confused. "Well, I'll see you later honey". He smiled as she walked out.**

**A few hours passed and Lucas lounged around the house, he was still in his black vest and pyjama bottoms. He hadn't showered, got dressed or anything.**

**He sat down and stared at his vibrating phone, not even considering answering it. Regardless of who it was. When it finally stopped, the screen flashed and read. 'Voicemail recieved'.**

**He flipped it open and heard Brooke's voice on the recording. 'Lucas, I don't blame you for not answering my calls. I just really need to talk to you, I miss you and just please call me**

**back when you get this alright..... bye'. A small smile crept across his face as the message ended, he put the phone down and tapped the table repeatedly.**

**He again, picked up the phone and dailed Brooke's number. 'Hello?, she said cheerily. 'Brooke, Hey.' he replied sounding a little sad.**

**'Lucas, you finally called me back', she laughed. 'You sound happy', he whispered with a grainy voice. 'You sound a little depressed honestly, Luke'.**

**'Yeah well, I kinda have been', replying coldly to her comment. 'Yeah, well I wanna make that upto you'. Lucas held the phone closer to his ear. 'I don't want you to make It upto me'.**

**He said a little louder than his previous tone. 'You dont?, then what do you want', said Brooke Instantly. Lucas was silent for a few seconds as he thought of what to say to her.**

**'I wanna know, why you told you're father I was a friend', Brooke sighed and looked around her room. 'I wanna know why you were ashamed of me, I mean am i not good enough**

**for you?', Brooke could hear the pain and dispair growing in his creaking voice. She tried to maintain her staright face as a single, cold tear rolled down her face.**

**'I'm sorry', she said softly as the silence built tension between them. 'You're sorry?' Lucas laughed, with pain still lingering in his voice. 'Lucas, I don't know what you want**

**me to say', He deeply swallowed and tapped the kitchen table. 'I don't want you to say anything, because when you do. You make me feel 2 inches in height'.**

**She felt more tears make their way down her face as the line went dead. He was hurt, she now knew just how much. She felt her legs collapse benath her as she fell to the floor**

**crying. Lucas threw his phone at the wall and walked outside to get some air. **

**Brooke walked into the bathroom and wiped the make-up that marked her face. As she pressed the tissue against her face she looked at herself and closed her eyes.**

**Wishing that just for that moment, she could be somebody else. Haley knocked on the door and Brooke looked at her, trying to hide her heartache.**

**'Oh my god. What happened?', Haley asked walking over to her. 'Nothing, I'm fine', she replied. 'If this is you being fine, Id hate to see you when you're not', Haley joked**

**as Brooke barely even listened to her. 'I just talked to Lucas'. 'And..... what did he say?'. Brooke walked back into her bedroom, 'He hates me'.**

**She followed her in. 'Brooke he does not hate you'. 'Yeah, Haley he does and I don't blame him. He told me I make him feel 2 inches tall'. Haley comforted her.**

**'Sweetie I'm sure didn't mean it'. Brooke looked off into space, as Haley gave her a hug. **

**Nathan and Lucas were walking to the gym, 'What's with you Luke?, You've been acting like a zombie all week'. 'Are the girls In gym with us today?', Lucas asked**

**changing the subject. 'Yes they are', Nathan replied smiling. Lucas wasn't happy about that, Brooke was a cheerleader. He tried to avoid her all week, now he had to spend a**

**whole hour in the same room with her. Brooke and Haley sat on the floor stretching, 'Hey Isn't Luke doing gym right now?', Haley asked smiling at her.**

**Lucas walked in the room in his gym kit. 'Evidentally, Yes', Brooke answered standing up. 'He hasn't spoken to me all week, I mean I don't even know If we're still dating'.**

**'Lucas Scott', the coach shouted across the gymnasium. Lucas ran over, 'Yeah? what's up coach'. He said panting. 'I need you to do some examples for me'.**

**'Examples?', He questionned as the coach passed him a basketball. 'Right', Lucas said walking over to the basketball net.**

**'Everybody sit down, Mr. Scott Is showing you how It's done'. Lucas smiled as the room went silent. 'Lucas, I would like you to demonstrate a jump shot'.**

**Lucas stood directly infront of the basketball net, breathing heavily. He held the baskteball in a tight grip, his body slowly jumping up he released the ball as it aimed and**

**landed directly in the hoop. Lucas jumped back down as the room filled with whistles and applause. Brooke looked at Haley and smiled.**

**'Very good', coach whitey said smiling. 'Now I would like you to demonstrate a finger roll shot'. Lucas nodded and looked at the impressed crowd of people behind him.**

**He placed the basketball Into one hand and bounced it several times on the floor. Maintaining his place on the floor, he lifted his fingers off the ball and threw It directly**

**Into the basket'. Lucas smiled as he turned to see everyone applauding him. 'Thankyou Lucas, that was Inpressive'. Blowing his whistle, 'Okay, get Into pairs and practice you're**

**jump shots'. **

**Nathan walked upto Lucas, 'I'm being Haley's partner'. He said throwing a basketball at Lucas' stomach. 'Oh yeah sure, hang with you're ex-girlfriend'. Lucas shouted as**

**he walked away. Both Lucas and Brooke stood partnerless. 'Scott pair with Davis', Whitey shouted across the room.**

**Brooke made her way over to Lucas and smiled. 'hey I...', she started. 'Look, lets just play okay', he interrupted walking towards their net. **

**'Okay....', Brooke said following him. Lucas perfected his jump shot and passed the ball gently to Brooke. She jumped in the air and the ball bounced off the net back to Lucas.**

**'No, uh.... you're elbow Isn't directly facing the net', He said once again passing the ball to her. She again attempted the shot, but it bounced off the net again.**

**He walked over to her and slowly lifted her elbow, she smiled and felt happy as he touched her. His voice lowered, 'Okay so, keep you're elbow like this and...**

**He slowly placed his hands on her hips and gently twisted them, 'You're body should be facing this way...., her smile continued as she felt she was getting closer to him.**

**Lucas slowly backed away from her as she again attempted the shot, It flew directly into the net. As Brooke junped ito Lucas' arms, both overwhelmed with excitement.**

**'You did it', Lucas shouted happily. Still holding her up in the air, her head came very close to his as they both smiled at eachother. Their lips attracting like magnets.**

**'Scott, Davis. This Is not a place for kissing', Coach whitey yelled as Lucas slowly dropped Brooke to the floor. After both feeling an akward tension, Lucas looked at her and**

**slammed open the door walking out. She followed him , 'Luke, would just stop?', she shouted chasing him. He turned around, 'That shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry I let it'.**

**'You're sorry you almost kissed me?, well I was there too. It wasn't all you'. 'Yeah, well It was a mistake. It wont happen again'. Brooke shook her head, looking hurt. **

**'Will you ever stop being mad at me?'. 'I'm not mad Brooke'. 'Yes you are', she said over him. 'You're mad. I just wanna fix things'. He shook his head angrily, 'You Can't'.**

**He attempted to walk away, she stopped him by grabbing his hand. He turned to face her, 'What?', he whispered as tears slowly filled his eyes.**

**She walked closer to him and connected his hand with hers, 'I can fix it Luke, and I will'. He looked down at her helplessly. She stroked his face and smiled.**

**'I'm sorry, I'm not ashamed of you Lucas', she whispered gently stroking his cheek. 'Infact It's the complete opposite, I'm proud of you'. Lucas' cold, hurt expression changed.**

**He gradually started smiling, 'I want you to meet my Dad, properly this time'. 'You do?', he whispered back. She nodded, 'Yeah, and as my boyfriend this time'.**

**He slowly laughed and stroked her hand as he held it. 'I love you , you know that?', he said as a tear dropped to his tender lips. She looked up at him, and nodded.**

**She was lauging and crying at the same time, 'I Love you too.' She threw her glittering arms around his neck and combined her glossy lips with his. He smiled and pulled**

**his arms around her waist, his lips not leaving hers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooke walked into the kitchen to see her dad sitting at the table reading the paper, 'Hey Dad', she said plucking up the courage to talk to him.**

**He looked up at his smiling daughter, 'Hello sweetheart, Is everything okay?', she sat in the chair beside him.**

**'Okay, so do you remember a few days ago when you met Lucas?', 'Uh...Yes the boy with the baskteball'. Brooke smiled, 'Yeah, that's him'.**

**'Well, I'd like you to meet him again'. He looked confused , 'Again?'. Lucas slowly walked into the room, Brooke skipped over grabbing his hand.**

**'Dad , this is my boyfriend Lucas'. Brooke's dad stood up and shook his hand, but he didn't approve. Lucas felt unwanted and knew immidiately that he didn't like him ,**

**however Brooke was completely oblivious to this.**

**'It's really nice to meet you Mr Davis' , Lucas said as Brooke held onto his arm. Charlie looked at them both dissaprovingly but he tried to hide it. 'I'm going to Los Angeles**

**for an overnight trip, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon'. Brooke smiled. 'Okay Dad, when do you leave?'. 'The limo is picking me up in ten minutes'. **

**'Okay well have a nice trip Dad, we're going up to my room', she said walking upstairs with him.**

**Charlie didn't like Lucas, he was exactly the opposite of what he wanted Brooke to end up with. Brooke closed her bedroom door. 'Well that was easier than I thought'.**

**Lucas sat on her bed and took off his jacket. 'It's hot in here'. Brooke sat on his lap and kissed him, 'Yes It is', she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck**

**as they both collapsed on the bed kissing. 'You're trying to kill me crazy girl' , he laughed as she lay ontop of him. **

**'I'll see you tomorrow Brooke' , Charlie shouted upstairs. 'Okay Bye Dad' , she replied lying ontop of a smiling Lucas. 'Does this mean we have the house to ourselves, all night?'.**

**Lucas asked looking up at her. 'Yeah I mean Haley's staying at Nathan's tonight, and my Mom she's probably just gonna go and sleep with some random guy'.**

**They both started laughing. Lucas pulled her closer and continued kissing her, his strong arms flung around her waist as they rolled over and fell off the bed.**

**Brooke landing ontop of him laughing uncontrollably, 'It's a good thing you broke me fall' , she struggled to say under her laughing banter. 'Yeah.... lucky you'.**

**He replied holding his back., She continued laughing at his expense as he lay in pain.**

**The next morning Lucas woke up to find Brooke lying in his arms, he smiled and gently kissed her on the head. **

**He looked at his clothes spread out all over the room, Brooke practically threw them everywere when she was undressing him. 'what time is it?', Brooke whispered**

**still closing her eyes. 'I don't know'. he replied smiling at her. 'Am I naked?', she asked laughing. 'Yes you are' , He replied also laughing.**

**She opened her eyes and looked under the sheet, 'Oh and so are you'. They laughed together. 'Did we drink anything last night? , my head Is really hurting'.**

**He loooked at her as she held her forehead, 'Yeah, you broke into you're wine cellar and got like 3 bottles of that stuff', he pointed to the empty bottles on the floor.**

**'and you seduced me' he continued. 'I seduced you?, please you came onto me'. He smiled and looked at his watch. 'when's your dad coming home?'.**

**'Around one o'clock'. 'Brooke?', he said looking at his watch. 'What?'. 'It's One thirty'. Brooke jumped up. 'Oh my god! , we're naked'.**

**He jumped up and collected his clothes on the floor.**

**The front door opened as they tried to stay calm, 'Brooke?'. Haley shouted upstairs. 'Thank god', she said as they collapsed on the bed.**

**Haley made her way upstairs, 'Brooke are you home?'. She slowly pushed open the door to see Brooke in her bra and Lucas in his boxers.**

**'Why didn't you warn me?' , she said horrified walking out of the room. They both laughed and continued getting changed.**

**They came down into the kitchen showered and dressed, Haley looked up at them for a second then continued reading the newspaper. 'fun night', **

**she said not making eye contact with them. Brooke skipped in , 'The best'. Lucas stood in the corner as Haley gave him an akward look. **

**'So were's dad anyway, Isn't he supposed to be home by now?'. Brooke said pouring some orange juice. Then ironically he came through the door.**

**He walked in and gave Brooke a hug, smiled at Haley and didn't even acknowledge Lucas' presence. 'did you have a nice trip dad?'. Brooke asked sitting down.**

**'Yes, It was memorable', he replied smiling at her. 'I've gotta be at work in ten minutes so i'm gonna go', Lucas said walking down the hall.**

**Brooke ran after him, 'Hey Luke'. He turned and smiled. 'yeah?'. She grabbed his hand, 'About last night....' , he grinned. 'what about it?'.**

**Her attention was placed elsewere when Haley purposely walked through the hall coughing. 'Uh... never mind we can talk about it later'.**

**'Okay' , he smiled kissing her. 'I'll see you later Babe'. He said opening the front door. 'Bye' , she whispered smiling to herself after he left.**

**Brooke walked back into the kitchen and garbbed her bowl of cereal. 'So do you like him dad?'. she asked hopefully.**

**He looked up at her, 'He's a very unique young man isn't he?'. She sighed. 'That's not like answer i was hoping for'. He continued reading, 'well it's the only one you're getting'.**

**Grabbing her bowl she shook her head and walked out. Victoria walked in the room, 'Oh, Charles when did you get back?'.**

**pulling his attention away from the paper, 'About 10 minutes ago Victoria, were have you been all night?'. She looked back at Haley eavesdropping in the hall.**

**'I was with Debra, she has been having problems with Nathan'. 'Yeah right' Haley whispered walking away. 'Oh i see, and you left the girls alone all night?'.**

**'Haley was with me, she just arrived a little earlier back at the house. Brooke, well she can take care of herself'. He put the paper down and stood up.**

**'She's sixteen years old, if she must be alone in the house Haley must also be with her. Did you know she had her boyfriend here, god only knows what they got up to'.**

**Haley sat on the staircase listening to them argue as Brooke sat in her bedroom with her eraphones on, She always did that when they argued.**

**In all honesty both Brooke and Haley were suprised their marriage lasted this long. Her cheating and his impulsive working hours and overnight business calls.**

**They weren't happy, maybe they never were. 'He's not good enough for her and we both know it'. He blasted at her. 'Who are we to say who's good enough for her?'.**

**She shouted back trying to contain her anger. 'She's our daughter Victoria, and I'm going to do whatever It takes to make sure she has the best life possible'.**

**He grabbed his coat and began walking towards the door. 'what are you doing?' , Victoria asked walking over to him.**

**'I'm going to pay him a visit', making his way to the front door. Haley sat watching him leave and she wondered what he was going to say to Lucas.**

**Brooke of course didn't hear a thing so she was clearly oblivious to what's going on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucas went home after work 'Mom, you home?', shouting upstairs but there was no reply. 'Guess not' , he whispered walking in the kicthen.**

**He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, before checking the answering machine the first message from Brooke. '**_Hey Luke, I'm just calling to remind_

_you about our plans tonight. So I was thinking you could pick me up around seven, we could go for dinner then hit the bowling alley. So yeah, when you get this call me. I love you'._

_**[End of message]**__. _**Lucas smiled and picked up the phone to call her back when there was a knock at the door. He put the phone down and walked towards the door, **

**revealing Charlie Davis. 'Hey, Mr Davis'. Lucas said smiling at him. 'what brings you here?', Charlie looked Lucas up and down in a judging manner. 'May I come in?'.**

**He continued practically barging his way through the door anyway. 'Sure', Lucas replied having his back thrown against the door frame. **

**Charlie scanned the house, with a less than Impressed reaction. 'So, whats up?', said Lucas sitting at the kitchen table.**

**'I would like to discuss you're relationship with my daughter'. Lucas looked up at him, 'Okay, what about it?'. Charlie sat in the chair directly across from him.**

**'I want the best possible life for my daughter Lucas, her hapiness means everything to me'. Lucas nodded. 'I feel the exact same way sir'.**

**Charlie continued, 'Yes, well I don't feel that a relationship with you Is Ideal'. He leaned forward, 'Excuse me?'. **

**'What I'm trying to say Is, I will give you whatever you want if you get out of you daughter's life'. Lucas stood up and walked to the other side of the kitchen.**

**'You can not be serious'. Charlie also stood, 'Yes Mr Scott, deadly serious. how does 30 thousand dollars sound'. Lucas shook his head, 'not good enough'.**

**'Fourty thousand', he continued. Lucas walked toward him, 'No. no amount of money Is gonna make me stay away from Brooke'.**

**Charlie moved inches from Lucas' face , 'I see, well I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way'. Lucas stood angrily in silence. **

**'If you go anywere near my daughter again, you will regret It. I know virtually every criminal In North carolina'. He walked further toward the exit.**

**'I don't wanna see anything bad happen to you son, so just do as I say and you won't get hurt'. He firmly closed the door behind him, Lucas launched the**

**phone at the door and sat down diving his head into his arms. **

**Brooke sat in her bedroom deciding on her outfit, when Haley walked in and sat on her bed. 'Hey Brooke, what are you getting dressed up for?'.**

**She turned to face her with a hig grin on her face, 'Lucas and I are going to dinner tonight'. Haley laughed, 'Oh, I'm not gonna get another shock tomorrow morning **

**am I?'. Both laughing, 'Well I don't know, you'll have to wait and see'. She sat looking at Brooke and smiled, 'So what was Lucas like you're 2nd, 3rd guy?'.**

**Brooke walked over and sat next to her, 'No actually Hales, he was my very first'. she grinned as Haley raised her eyebrows in shock. 'What?!, I though you and Felix'.**

**'No, he wanted to but I just wasn't ready. I wanted to save myself for somebody that I love'. 'so that means that you love Lucas?'. Brooke nodded. 'Yeah it does, I Love**

**him so much. He's smart, totally gorgeous. I can't help but smile when I'm with him, and he looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world that matters. Haley smiled and gave her a hug. **

**'I'm really happy for you little sis'. Brooke continued smiling, 'Thankyou'.**

**Meanwhile Lucas was sat im his kitchen with Karen. 'Got something on your mind Lucas?, You seem very distant today'. Lucas looked up at her with faint tears around his,**

**red, heartbroken eyes. 'I don't think I'm gonna be okay this time Mom. He started slowly crying as she rushed over to hug him. 'Honey, what's the matter?'. He wrapped his arms around her.**

**'I don't know what to do', he whispered as she comforted him. 'Sweetheart, you have to tell me what's got you so worked up', she released her grip and grabbed his face.**

**'Lucas, what happened to you'. his pain filled eyes filled with tears. He wiped his eyes with his sleave and slowly stood up. 'I'll see you later Mom'.**

**Walking out of the door, she stood and watched him leave, her mind wondering with curiosity.**

**He arrived at Brooke's house, she smiled and leaned straight in to hug him. 'Hi Boyfriend, I missed you today'. He looked in the kitchen to see Charlie staring at them.**

**'We need to talk', he said with a cold, dark expression. 'Okay', still smiling she opened the door and pulled him upstairs. 'So what's up?', she laughed closing her bedroom door.**

**Her arms wrapped around his neck, he tried to resist which was excrusiating because she was undeniably beautiful. Her lips brushed against his neck as he looked at the celing**

**trying to focus his mind on something else. He garbbed her arms and put them down by her side, 'I can't uhm.., Brooke'. he tripped on his words as he looked into her beautiful,**

**hope filled eyes. She slightly giggled, 'Lucas, what is it?'. He stood up and tried with everything he had not to cry, 'Listen, I can't do this'. She looked confused, she stood and reached**

**for his hand. 'Lucas, what can't you do?'. He felt her warm, gently touch which forced him to crash his lips softly against hers. Her arms came up around his neck, as she smiled.**

**After a few seconds he pulled away and banged against the wall. She looked at him, 'Lucas, what's going on with you today?'. Her tone and facial expression changed dramatically.**

**He roughly scratched the top of his head and looked around the room, like a child discovering the world for the first time. She placed her hands firmly on her hips.**

**'Brooke, I need to be on my own for a while'. Those words broke his heart, her face dropped into one of a distraught young girl. 'you what?' she whispered as tears rolled down**

**her face. He looked at her, his voice creaky and low. 'I'm sorry, I just need time to think'. **

**Her hands extended to him as she walked further toward him, 'Luke, whatever It is we can fix it together'. She touched his palm with her hand.**

**'Just don't leave me'. Both their hearts were breaking as Lucas lied through his teeth. 'I don't want to fix it'. She released his hand and looked up at him.**

**Her pain filled expression turned cold and slighly angry. 'Tell me you don't love me, because I do Lucas. I Love you more than anything'.**

**'I..... , he tried to construct a sentence with disasterous results. 'Just say It, if you can tell me you don't love me. I'll let you go, because I love you enough to'.**

**He stood silent looking at her, her back against the wall as she ran her fingers through her hair wating for him to speak. He moved further toward her and brushed a strand**

**of hair away from her eyes. He laughed and gave her a long, deep kiss, her eyes closed as a single tears roled thorugh the eyelashes. and down to their colliding lips.**

**He released his lips and gave her a gentle hug. His lips approaching her ear, he softly whispered. 'I will always Love You'. He gently kissed her on the cheek, and **

**backed away from her. 'I'm sorry', he said walking towards the door. She started crying as she slid down the wall and landed on the floor.**

**He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, he wiped under his eyes and breathed deeply listening to her cry.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, so In this Chapter I'm Gonna Fast Forward A Bit...**_

_[16 months Later]_

_Brooke, now in the middle of her first year of college was sitting in the diner across from campus. Rachel and Haley rushed over to her table with shopping bags in hand._

_'Hey B, depressed much?' , Rachel laughed sarcastically. Brooke closed her term paper and picked up her coffee. 'I'm not depressed Rach, just stressed. I was up all night_

_working on my paper and Mr Harper still hates it'. Haley smiled and stroked her arm, 'Brooke, you don't know that he hates it'. She passed her paper to Haley, 'I got a c+ okay,_

_and look at the comment. You're not grasping the actual themes. What the hell does that even mean?'. Rachel and Haley both laughed at her, 'Ooh, Brooke we bought some totally hot_

_combats for you'. Rachel said trying to cheer her up. Brooke fake smiled as she passed them across the table. 'So we're going to the club tonight, wanna join us?'. Haley asked_

_hopefully. Brooke shook her head, 'Uh... no thanks. I've gotta make some changes to my paper, I'm totally swamped'. They looked at eachother then looked back at her._

_'But uh... raincheck okay?'. She continued. They smiled, 'Yeah'._

_They stood up. 'Alright, see you back at the apartment then', She nodded as they walked away. 'What's the matter with her?, she always seems so.... Haley interrupted, 'Broken?'._

_Rachel looked back at her, she was flipping through her essay carelessly. 'Is she gonna be okay?', She linked arms with her, 'I hope so'. Brooke put down her tab and started walking across campus, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, medium height heels and a pink vest._

_When she arrived in the college she was smiled at by numerous boys, She just gave most of them a plain, empty smile and passed them in the hall. _

_She later arrived back at the apartment, she threw her keys on the desk and walked into Haley's bedroom where she heard the two of them laughing._

_They were dressed up and putting on their make-up listening to the radio, she smiled. 'Have fun tonight guys'. They turned to face her, 'Oh honey are you sure you can't come?'._

_She shook her head and backed away walking into her bedroom._

_Walking in the room she collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, this was the time she thought about him the most. His laugh, his smile, the sound of his voice._

_She treasured his memory, every detail raced through her mind. Why did he break her heart?, She just didn't understand it, he had told her that he would love her forever_

_and then he just left town without even saying goodbye. Closing her eyes, she rested in deep concentration. The reason she was underachieveing was because she wasn't_

_focused, she didn't listen because her mind was always on him. What was he doing? , was he happy? , does he miss or even still love her?. In all honesty, she was lucky she _

_even got into college, senior year of high school was the worst time for her. He left right in the middle of the school year. Which broke her heart, the only reason she got in was _

_because of the large donation her father gave to the school._

_The next day she walked in her class and sat in her seat next to a very hung over Rachel. 'Hey, I didn't hear you come in last night'. Rachel looked at her, _

_'I didn't, I've been in the study lounge drinking coffee since 6am. And Haley is still sleeping, she's not coming to class today'. Brooke grinned and pulled out her text book._

_'I told you not to go out , It was thursday night you should've just waited'. Rachel groaned and felt her head. 'It's so not the time for I told you so Brooke'._

_'Class, I would like to introduce a new student into our class. He's an exchange student from Los Angeles'. Brooke looked up and Lucas walked through the door,_

_16 months older. Still just as hot , If not hotter. He was wearing a plain white shirt, which showed off his ripped muscles perfectly. Jeans which were a little baggy, _

_an all- summer body tan and his baby blue eyes dazzled as usual. He smiled as he looked around the room, Brooke's face completely changed expression._

_He looked amazing. He stood in silence, 'There's an empty seat up next to Miss Davis', his head immidiately shot up as he looked around the room to find her._

_As soon as his eyes connected with hers his hearts pounded, as did hers. He smiled at her and slowly slid into the chair next to her. The teacher continued with_

_the lesson as they stared at eachother. 'Hi', Brooke whispered. He gulped slowly and nodded looking her up and down. whispering, 'Brooke Davis'._

_She bit her pencil as she looked at his tanned, muscular arms the way they tensed when he moved them._

_The school bell rang, Lucas closed his book and placed it in his bag. He smiled at Brooke and slowly stood pulling his bag over his shoulder. She watched him walk away. _

_Rachel tapped her arm , 'Okay, what's the deal with you and Hot new boy?'. Brooke packed her bag, standing up._

_'He's my ex-boyfriend'. Rachel smiled as she walked away. Walking out of the room Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room._

_Banging her back against the door and kissing her neck, 'You look so damn sexy girl'. She smiled as he moved from her neck up to her mouth. She had waited for this for so long, _

_his strong arms wrapped around her waist as he continued to press his lips passionately against hers. She brings her arms up around his neck as he reaches around her to lock_

_the door, she giggled and once again tasted his sweet lips. He walks over pushes everything off the teachers desk, lifts her and places her ontop._

_She smiles as he climbs ontop of her stroking her soft, shiny hair and looking into her eyes. He passionately kisses her and grabs her body with his strong arms._

_He sits up and slowly lifts off his shirt, revealing his toned, sexy body. She giggles as he leans back down forcing his lips onto hers. He pulls off her shirt and kisses her_

_from her neck to her belt. He unbuckles her belt and pulled her jeans down to her ankle kissing her body from top to bottom. _

_She breaths in deeply as he undresses her fully and slowly enters her, she groans erotically and claws her fingers into his back. 'Wow' she relased a little too loud._

_His body going further in and then coming back out again, she just couldn't get enough. 'God I missed you Pretty Girl', he whispered digging his lips into her neck._

_'You have no idea' , she replied holding ono his back. _

_His lips connected with hers, she bit his bottom lip and struggled to stay quiet. He smiled at her as she threw her head back in exhaustion. _

_He __kisses her passionately as she ran her finger down his perfectly structure abs, feeling the sweet taste of his tongue she bit her lip staring into his beautiful eyes._

_'Wow, in school, how hot is this?' ,She had never felt such pleasure in her life.____'Brooke......' an echoed voice said she looked around the room and saw nobody just Lucas smling at her._

_'Brooke? , wake up!, she lifted her head off the desk to see Lucas tapping her. 'You fell asleep'. he smiled. She lifted the hair from her face. 'What?!, did I say anything whe- when_

_I was asleep?'. He shook his head. 'No, I just noticed you hadn't pulled you're head up all lesson. So I assumed you fell asleep'. She smiled. 'Oh. Well thanks for waking me up'._

_'Anytime', he smiled walking away. She threw head head back and breathed deeply, maoning on her desk._


	8. Chapter 8

_Rachel and Brooke arrived back at the apartment, Haley stood in the kicthen in her pyjamasl looking very hung over._

_'Haley, still feeling like crap?, Rachel laughed walking into her bedroom. Haley sipped her coffee and held her aching head, 'You know If I wasn't_

_In agonising pain I'd slap you'. She replied slumming on the sofa. Rachel closed her bedroom door as Brooke took off her jacket and sat next to Haley._

_'Hales, he's back'. Haley looked at her, 'Luke?'. Brooke nodded smiling, 'He looks amazing'.Haley smiled, 'oh my god, did you talk to him?'._

_'Yeah kinda, he sits next to me In english Lit. I had this dream, that felt so real'. Haley put her cup on the coffee table, 'Usually they do Bro...', stopping in _

_mid-sentence and turned to face her. 'what kind of dream?'. Brooke raised her eyebrows and smiled cheekily. 'Oh... , Haley replied shaking off the Image._

_Rachel came out of her room smiling, 'So Haley, you should've seen the hot new guy In class'. Haley looked at Brooke, 'Oh, what was his name?'._

_'Uh... didn't catch it.'. She smiled and walked towards the door. 'Anway I'm going on a date with Jake jagarsken'. Haley sat up, 'It's Jagelski'._

_'Well whatever, Jagelski then'. Brooke laughed. 'Cya Rach'. Haley shook her head, 'Honestly, she's been dating the guy for 2 months and she can't even_

_remember his last name'. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, 'Well It Is Rachel'. They both laughed, 'Yeah good point'._

_'Anyway Lucas came back to Tree Hill, what does this mean for you guys?'. Brooke looked undecided, 'Nothing, we were already over before he left. Besides I'm not....'._

_'Yes you are Brooke', she immidiately interrupted. 'I am what?'. she replied. 'You're still totally In love with him'. She collapsed back into the couch._

_'you totally changed when he left town. You've barely even looked at another guy since'. Brooke pulled a strand of hair from her face, 'Well I guess I could talk to him'._

_'That's better', Haley said smiling at her. 'you really liked us together didn't you?'. She looked at her, 'putting aside the fact that you two we're barely ever fully clothed_

_when I saw you. He did make you happy'. brooke laughed. 'Yeah he did'. Brooke picked up a magazine, 'so when's Dad coming over?'. Haley sighed. 'Next friday, he's in italy_

_With emily... gross'. Brooke laughed. 'I never expected dad to get a girlfriend after the divorce, I kinda thought It would be mom'. They laughed, 'Yeah plus she's like 2 years older than me'._

_Haley blasted._

_The next day Brooke and Haley walked into class and bumped into Lucas, 'Oh sorry' , he aplogised. 'Haley', he smiled giving her a hug._

_'Hey Luke,.wow you look great'. 'Thanks', he looked at Brooke. 'Hey'. She smiled. 'Hi'. He walked over to his seat and Haley looked at Brooke smiling._

_Brooke slid next to him, 'So when did you get back in town?'. He tapped his pencil on the desk. 'Monday, my mom wanted me to go to college here'. She nodded,_

_'Yeah I know, we planned on coming here together'. He looked at her. 'Yeah.... '..' Good morning Class', the teacher yelled as he walked in'._

_Brooke and Lucas still looking at eachother. 'I missed you Lucas scott'. He smiled, 'I missed you too pretty girl'. Haley sat behind Brooke and smiled at them._

_After class Brooke looked over at Lucas, 'you got any weekend plans Luke?'. Lucas rubbed his arm, 'Yeah, I'm going to Nathan's baby shower'. She smiled. 'Nathan had a baby?'._

_Haley covered her mouth in shock. 'Yeah, he and Peyton have a little girl'. Brooke turned to face Haley who was looking very upset. Lucas realised, 'I'm sorry Haley, If it's any _

_concelation, they're getting divorced'. Haley grabbed her books and stood up. 'I didn't even know he got married'. She walked off angry and upset._

_Brooke looked at him, 'Do you think I could go?'. He smiled, 'Well yeah , I mean we could drive up to L.A together on friday. He'd love to see you'. She nodded. 'Great'._

_'Okay, so here's my new number. Call me when you're gonna pick me up', she smiled writing on his hand. 'Alright', he smiled as she walked away._

_Brooke, Haley and Rachel sat In the living room watching, 'The sweetest thing'. Haley sat eating rocky road ice-cream with tissues. She cried, 'Guys are such Jerks, Cameron Diaz, _

_totally loves this guy. she travalled all the way to sunset for christ sakes. And he just gets married without telling her'. She fed herself a mouthful of ice-cream. 'I'm just so sad'._

_Rachel and Brooke hugged her as she cried. Brooke's phone rang, 'Hello?'. she smiled as she heard Lucas' voice. 'Hey Brooke, you all packed?'. She smiled, 'Yeah'._

_'Great, I'll pick you up in 10'. 'Okay', she hung up. 'who was that?', Haley asked. 'That was Lucas, I'm going to Nathan's baby show.....' she stopped when she saw Haley get_

_even more upset. 'You're actually gonna go?, tell Nathan I said thanks for getting married to the girl you dumped me for'. Brooke stood up. 'Yeah, okay Hales'._

_Rachel looked at Haley, 'That's what you're upset about?, I thought It was the movie'. 'You really are a blond under that red-hair aren't you?'. Brooke laughed as Haley looked at her._

_'Hey, I am blond you know'. [Beep beep], Brooke grabbed her bags from the bedroom. 'Alright, I'll see you guys monday'._

_Brooke samiled and got into his car, 'Wow, convertible Nice.'. He looked at her, 'Yeah, Lindsay's dad boguht it for me'. he started the car._

_She nodded, 'oh who's Lindsay?', he stalled for a second and jumped as the car infront of him honked. 'Oh crap', he shouted driving away. _

_'So, Brooke how have you been?'. he said moments later. 'I've been... okay, How about you?'. keeping his eye on the road. 'Well, I've been avoiding coming back here for a while._

_I know I left suddenly and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye'. She nodded, 'Yeah well, we weren't on the best of terms when you decided to go. I don't know maybe that was the reason_

_you left'. He shook his head. 'I just needed time, then It kinda became comfortable. But you know, home is home. Nothing can replace it'. She smiled. 'Yeah'._

_When they arrived at Nathan's House they got out of the car, 'Jesus, how does nathan afford a plce like this?'. Lucas laughed opening his car door. 'He's in the NBA Brooke,_

_It pays a lot'. She laughed. 'Yeah, I guess It does'. They knocked on and Nathan answered the door holding a baby. 'Hey'. He shouted happily as he saw Brooke._

_'Hey Nathan', she said as he invited them in. Peyton sat in the kicthen reading a magazine when they walked in, 'Hi Lucas' , she said before looking back at the magazine._

_Brooke walked in and smiled. 'Brooke Davis', she smiled and pulled her into a hug, which Brooke didn't appriciate. she slightly tapped her shoulder. 'Hi Peyton'._

_'Oh Luke, Lindsay's here too.', Peyton said smiling. Lucas looked directly at Brooke, 'Lindsay?, I thought she couldn't come this weekend....'. Brooke watched him, he looked nervous._

_Lindsay walked into the kicthen, 'Hey Babe', she kissed Lucas and wrapped her arm around his waist. He looked at a very uncomoprtable and hurt Brooke. 'Uh... Brooke this is Lindsay_

_my girlfriend'. Brooke felt like crying, but she didn't, she stood stern and gave her a believable fake smile. 'It's nice to meet you'. Lindsay shook her hand. 'Yeah ditto'._

_Brooke looked Lucas and attempted a smile, that would hopefully fool him into thinking she wasn't broken inside. But he knew._


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke sat in the living room with Peyton and Nathan, 'So you guys are getting divorced?', She asked sat on a black leather arm chair.

'Well we're giving things another go', Nathan replied pulling his arm around Peyton. Brooke leaned back and folded her arms, 'Oh, what made you change your mind?'.

Peyton looked up at him and smiled, 'Well, we have a child to consider now. Plus you know we love eachother'. Brooke sat nodding sarcastically.

'We're really glad you could come Brooke, you can sleep in the spare bedroom next to Lucas and Lindsay'. Peyton said smiling.

Brooke looked over and Lucas and Lindsay sat laughing in the kitchen, 'the walls are soundproof right?'. She said looking unimpressed with them.

Nathan laughed, 'I don't really know to be honest'. Brooke looked back at Nathan, 'Well I'm gonna go and get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning'. She stood up and walked up the stairs,

trying to avoid looking at Lucas and Lindsay. 'Goodnight Brooke', Nathan crawled into bed and sighed pulling her hands over her face, looking around the extremely large room she became slightly homesick. The sound of Lindsay laughing became louder as she and Lucas walked into their room. Brooke slowly sat up and pressed her ear against the wall attempting to hear something, but the walls were sound proof. She deeply sighed and threw her head back into her pillow distressed.

The next morning, she woke up and pulled away the hair that was covering her face. She walked towards the door and saw Lucas walking past, he was dressed only in tight grey boxers. He turned to face a slightly aroused Brooke and smiled, he had a mouthful of toothpaste and still had the brush in his mouth. He smiled revealing the white foam, she laughed and rubbed her eyes. 'Morning Luke', he nodded 'Morning'. He continued walking and Brooke let her head flop back as she groaned. Downstairs, Nathan was feeding Jamie-Lynne and Peyton was making toast. The only things she knew how to cook, well without burning the place down.

Brooke jumped down into the kitchen, she was wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a pink vest top. 'Morning guys', she smiled sitting next to Nathan. 'Morning', they both said half asleep.

'Did you sleep well?', Nathan asked. Opening the newspaper, 'Yeah thanks, that matress was so comfortable'. 'Memory foam', Nathan and Peyton said together. 'That was weird'.

Brooke laughed. Lucas and Lindsay walked into the kitchen and everybody went silent. 'Good morning everybody', Lindsay said cheerily as she headed for the coffee pot.

'Morning', Brooke smiled drinking her coffee. Lucas sat on the available stool next to Brooke. 'Hey', he smiled opening the paper. She smiled and pulled herself up, 'Well I'm gonna go out

for a while'. Lucas looked up at her and laughed, 'Brooke, this is your first time in L.A, you don't know were your going'. Tying her hair up, she grinned, 'Right'.

'I'll go with you', Lindsay said walking towards her. Lucas looked up, 'You will?'. Lindsay skipped over to Brooke and picked up her bag. 'Yeah, It'll be fun'.

'Yeah.... Fun'. Brooke grinned sarcastically as Lindsay linked her arm. 'See you guys later'. Nathan said pulling Jamie-Lynne out of her deck chair. Lucas watched them leave,

'I'm sure they're gonna have some Interesting things to discuss', Peyton laughed walking out of the room. 'So were are we going?', Brooke asked looking around the street.

Lindsay walked slightly ahead, 'I am going to meet my girlfriends at the mall, you however are going to leave town as soon as possible'. Brooke stopped in her tracks, 'Excuse me?'.

She turned to face Brooke, 'Look, Lucas is my boyfriend now. He used to be yours I know that, but that's in the past now, and so are you as far as I'm concerned'. Brooke stood silent.

'so after the baby shower, get your bulimic ass back to tree hill were you belong'. Brooke smiled and walked slowly towards her, 'Well they do say that opposites attract, good thing you

met someone who's good looking, intelligent and has class'. Lindsay stood closer to Brooke, 'You did not just say that to me'. Brooke smiled and nodded, 'Oh yeah I did'. beginning

to walk away, 'Oh and Lindsay one more thing'. She turned to face Lindsay, 'You're outfit Is so last year, why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma'.

Lindsay shook her head and began walking in the other direction, Brooke laughed and walked back the other way. Meanwhile, back at the apartment Haley and Rachel were talking about Brooke's impulsive trip to L.A. Rachel sat down next to Haley, 'You know I never met this Nathan guy, but he's your ex and he didn't tell you he married the girl he dumped you for'. Haley nodded, 'I know, asshole'. 'Well, how about we go down there and show him what he's been missing'. Haley leaned forward, 'Are you serious?'. Rachel nodded, 'Yeah totally, I mean Haley I don't know what you looked like In high school. But girl you are hot now'. Haley laughed. Yeah lets do it, lets go to L.A and suprise my asshole of an ex boyfriend'. 'Thats the spirit'. Rachel shouted pulling Haley to her feet. After a few hours of walking around and getting lost, Brooke arrived back at the house to find Lucas and Nathan watching the lakers game in the living room. 'Hey guys', she said pulling off her jacket. 'Hey watsup Brooke', Lucas said with his eyes practically glued to the screen. She sat next to Lucas and took some of the popcorn he held in a bowl on his lap.

'What's the score?', Lucas looked at her and smiled. 'Lakers 12, Bulls 8'. Brooke smiled, 'Great, we're winning'. He looked at her, 'You're a Lakers fan?'. She nodded, her mouth full

of popcorn, 'Absolutely, me and my dad went to all the games when I was a kid'. He nodded, and turned to the screen as the subject of her father came up.

Nathan jumped as stenson came closer to the net , 'Come on, come on..... Yeah!'. He shouted as they scored again. Brooke and Lucas jumped up and hi-fived.

'Stenson never misses from the top of the key', she yelled happily jumping Into Lucas' arms. 'Nope never does', Lucas laughed giving her a hug. The hug became too comfortable,

as neither of them let go. Lucas stroked her back and she smiled. The front door opened and they jumped immiediately away from eachother, Lindsay stepped in and pulled off her jacket.

'Hi', she said glaring at Brooke. Lucas sighed, 'hey', before sitting back in the seat next to Brooke. Lindsay sat in the chair across from Brooke and looked at her observantly.

Brooke stood up and walked into the kitchen meeting Peyton. 'Hey', she said sitting next to her. Peyton smiled, 'Hey Brooke, so your a lakers fan huh?'. She smiled, 'Yeah, both Luke

and I do'. She nodded, 'You still love him don't you?'. Brooke fiddled with the bottom of her hair, 'Uh.... It's, complicated'. Peyton laughed, 'Yeah, and Lindsay... she's a bitch'.

Brooke nodded,' Yeah I know, this morning she practically threatened me', 'Really?', Peyton asked turning to face her. 'Yeah, she told me to get out and stay out of Lucas' life.

It's not like she saw him anyway, he lives in Tree Hill now and she lives here'. 'Yeah I know, she wont move there and he doesn't wanna stay here'. She replied placing her chin

in the palm of her hand. 'Plus, he's still hot for you'. Brooke laughed and slapped her on the arm. 'You know, we weren't exactly friends when we were in high school were we?'.

Peyton smiled, 'No, mostly because your sister is my husbands ex girlfriend'. She nodded, 'Yeah that could have been it'. They laughed and Lindsay walked in, 'Hi'. She said coldly placing her hands on her hips. 'Hi', Peyton replied and looked back at her. Brooke didn't even look at her, 'Uhm... Brooke, can I talk to you In private for a second?'. Brooke spun around, 'No, not really'. Peyton laughed as Brooke looked back at her. 'You can just say It infront of Peyton'. 'I'd really rather not'. She said folding her arms. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, 'Well then It can't be that Important'. Lindsay nodded and walked back Into the living room.'Brooke, you don't even wanna know what she wanted to say?'. She looked back at her, 'No to be perfectly honest'.

Peyton shook her head as the door bell rang. Nathan jumped up and opened the door, his face filling with complete shock as Haley appeared Infront of him.

'Geez Nathan close your mouth', she said practically barging her way in. 'Aahhh, Haley'. Brooke shouted running upto her. Rachel walked in smiling, 'Nice house'. Nathan nodded,

'Uh, Thanks'. 'What are you guys doing here?', Brooke asked happily. 'Well lessons are over for a few weeks, so we figured why not'.

Haley looked over at a smiling Peyton, 'Hi', she said looking at her for a meer second. Peyton gave her a small wave. Rachel walked over to Peyton extending her hand, 'Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina. a.k.a, Brooke's best friend'. Peyton shook her hand and smiled. 'Peyton sawyer, yeah that's it'.Haley looked back at Nathan, 'So Isn't it fabulous to see me Nathan?'. He nodded and pulled her Into a hug, 'Yeah, you look fantastic Haley'. She wrapped her arms around him, 'You too'. Lindsay and Lucas stood in the kitchen, as everybody piled in. 'So you guys are also here for the baby shower tomorrow?', Nathan asked walking them in. 'Yeah, I hope it's okay'. Haley replied sitting down. 'Yeah, Its great'. Peyton became annoyed at Nathan's Infatuation with Haley. Peyton picked up Jamie-Lynne and showed her to everyody. 'This Is Jamie-Lynne', he said holding her. Haley smiled, 'Oh my god, Nathan she's gorgeous. Can I hold her?'. Nathan smiled, 'Yeah of course', he slowly handed her over. Haley tickled her face, 'Hi honey', she whispered. Brooke stood staring at Lucas , Nathan stared at Haley, Peyton stared at Nathan, and Lindsay stared at Brooke.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is kinda a____**Naley **__chapter, it's just introducing their part in the story....._

After a few hours of catching up, everyone settled down in the living room. Except Brooke and Haley who were sat outside in the dark, Brooke holding a glass of wine

and Haley with pepsi. Brooke laughed, 'So tell me Hales, why aren't you drinking again?'. Haley placed her soda can on the floor and laughed, 'My last hangover

was the worst one I've ever had, and i can't remember a thing from that night. So I'm staying sober tonight'. Brooke played with her hair and smiled at Haley,

'I'm glad you're here, this weekend would have been so hard If i was here alone'. She nodded, 'I'm really sorry about Lucas going out with that Lindsay girl, it must have

been hard finding out that way'. Brooke sighed, 'Yeah I kinda know why you were so upset about Nathan now'. Haley laughed, 'You see, hurts doesn't it?'.

She nodded and looked at him laughing with Lindsay and Nathan on the couch. Haley leaned forward and pulled her into a cosy hug, 'Listen your my baby sister

and I want what's best for you, if you love Lucas tell him, if not we dont need to be having this conversation'. Brooke closed her eyes and slowly nodded to herself.

'Okay', she whispered as she came face to face with Haley. 'It's hard being apart from the person you care about'. pulling her straying fringe from her eyes.

Haley laughed, 'tell me about it'. Rachel skipped in and Interrupted their conversation , 'Hey guys, this house is awesome. There are like 5 bathrooms and an elevator'.

Brooke and Haley laughed as Rachel sat across from them. 'So what's the latest and greatest?'. Brooke smiled at her . 'Well Haley's still into Nathan and Lindsay is a lesbian'.

Rachel's eyes widened, 'What!, she is?'. Haley nodded, 'Oh yeah, Isn't it obvious?. Look at her butch arms and her masculine voice'. Rachel watched her in the living room.

'then why is she dating Lucas?'. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, 'duh Rach, it's a cover up. It's so people believe she's straight'. Haley smiled sarcastically, 'it's true, Lucas

told me he has suspisions, because she really can't fake an orgasm, she tries but she just can't do it'. 'Oh my god', Rachel practically yelled as Haley and Brooke laughed

discretely behind her back.

Peyton stood watching Nathan practically pour drinks down his throat, she walked over and pulled the vodka bottle from him. 'you've had enough', she belted

looking angrily at him, he laughed as she walked away. 'You need to relax, god you're such a buzz kill', he laughed as she shook her head and grabbed her coat.

'I'm going out', she said walking towards the door. 'where?', he questionned trying to keep his balance. 'I'm going to my parents' house tonight, I'll see you in

the morning Nathan'. He rolled his eyes as she picked up Jamie-Lynne and walked out. Lucas sat on the sofa looking out at Brooke laughing with the girls in the garden.

He smiled as he looked at how beautiful she was. Haley stood up and walked into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out another drink,

she turned around to see Nathan smiling at her. 'Hey', he smiled forcing her into a hug. 'Hi', she laughed stroking his back. He pulled away and stood close to her face,

'You look amazing Haley, it's like wow, you know?'. She laughed, 'Thanks, are you okay Nathan?'. He laughed and pointed to her, 'I'm great, absolutely great'.

She nodded, 'Right, you've had a little too much to drink'. 'No, no I haven't. I'm okay', he tried to convince her. 'No you're not, you're very drunk'.

He put his arm around her as she clinged to his waist, 'now we're gonna get you in bed, and you can go to sleep'. She said, as she supported him up the stairs.

'Okay, sweetie which room's yours?', she asked looking around the large hallway. He nodded, 'All these rooms are mine'.

She sighed, 'Okay', pushing open the nearest bedroom door. He collapsed on the bed smling at her, 'You're the one you know that Haley?'.

She looked down at him, 'What?'. He pulled himself up and looked helplessly into her eyes , 'You. you're it. You're the one'. She shook her head, 'Yeah seems like it'.

Pulling over his bed sheet, he latched onto her arm and pulled her closer. 'you are', he whispered slowly placing his lips onto hers. She held onto the kiss for a few seconds,

and then pulled herself back up, 'Stop it', she said backing away. He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her closer, 'I missed you', He whispered touching her face.

She gave him a small smile and then pulled his hand from her face, 'Nathan we can't do this, you're married'. He shook his head and collapsed back on the bed.

'Yeah, married', he repeated throwing a pillow over his face. 'Goodnight Nathan', she said closing the bedroom door. She sighed and leaned against it, Brooke walked

over and stood next to her. 'Hey, where have you been?'. Haley looked at her and smiled, 'Putting Nathan to bed, he's completely out of it'. Brooke laughed, 'Seems like

we're back in high school again'. Haley smiled at they walked back downstairs, 'Yeah it does'.

They grabbed their jackets and opened the front door, 'Rach, we're going out for a while', Brooke shouted half way out the door. They walked down the street

linking arms, 'Nathan was totally drunk, huh?'. Brooke laughed. 'Yeah totally, he started saying all this stuff to me'. Brooke smiled, 'What stuff?'.

'Things like, you're the one. You always have been and then he kissed me'. Brooke stopped walking and turned to her, 'and he did what?'. She nodded,

'Yeah, I pushed him off obviously. He's married'. Brooke nodded, 'oh my god, he loves you still'. Haley shook her head, 'No, Brooke he was drunk, he didn't mean it'.

'I think he did, just because he was drunk that doesn't mean he was lying', she nodded and they carried on walking.


	11. Chapter 11

_*Things in Italic are the past*_

Nathan woke up in bed alone, he looked around the room and remembered what happened with Haley last night.

It was quarter past twleve and the house was quiet, still in his alcohol scented clothes

from the previous night he walked downstairs holding his head.

Brooke and Haley sat on the porch in the sun, he walked to the door. 'Hey', he whispered as they both turned

around. 'Morning Nate', Brooke laughed. 'pretty hung over huh?'. 'Yeah' he laughed.

'where is everybody?', he asked looking around. 'Well Rachel is sleeping on the sofa, she got drunk and passed out'.

Nathan laughed looking back at her. Brooke continued,' and everyone else is getting ready for the baby shower at four'.

He nodded and looked nervously at Haley, 'hey uh... Hales, can I talk to you a sec?'. She put down her glass and stood

up. 'whatsup?', he pulled her into the corner of the kitchen.

'I'm sorry about last night', he said still holding onto her arm.

'Its okay, Nathan you were drunk and you didn't mean what you said. I understand'. He put his hand in his front

pocket and sighed. 'See that's the thing, I meant what I said'. She looked up at him in shock, 'what?'.

He nodded and smiled at her, 'I love you Haley, I always have'. Haley gulped and looked at him not knowing

what to say. ' Nathan, you can't just say something like that to me. Not now anyway'. She roughly brushed

her hair from her face, 'You had me 2 years ago, and you left. You had me and you chose Peyton'.

He closed his eyes and attempted to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. 'Haley, I'm sorry'.

She held her hands up and stepped back, 'Yeah, so am I'. He shook his head and she walked away.

Haley sat back in her seat next to Brooke, 'Everything okay?', Brooke asked smiling. 'yeah, It's fine', she lied.

_'Nathan, stop it', Haley laughed as he kissed her neck. 'I'm serious i'm trying to study'. Nathan carried on kissing her, 'so this is your bed?'._

_she looked at him and raised her eyebrows, 'Yes, this is my bed. You should know you've stayed here enough times'. He pulled the book off her,_

_'you're not studying anymore'. Haley laughed and tried to get it back off him, he stretched his arm as far away from her as he could._

_'You're not gonna let me study are you?'. He shook his head, 'No, just study me Baby'. She smiled, 'you're so cheesy, we're a cheesy couple aren't we?'._

_He kissed her softly on the lips, 'Yeah we are'. She pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him, he pulled himself ontop of her not removing his lips._

_'I love you Nathan', she whispered smiling at him. He stopped and looked into her eyes, he smiled at her cheesy grin, I love you too Haley'._

A few hours later, Peyton barged through the front door holding Jamie-Lynne. 'Nathan' she yelled.

He ran down the stairs in his tux, 'Yeah?'. She put the shopping bags on the table, and shook her head. 'So are you hung over then?'.

He shook his head, 'No, I wasn't that drunk Peyton'. She raised her voice, 'You made an ass out of yourself last night. This is our daughter's

day and I'm not gonna let you screw it up'. He walked to the other end of the kitchen fuming, 'Screw it up?, I'm not screwing anything up'.

She laughed, 'Yeah that's right you're not, I'm sick of our constant fights Nathan'. 'Yeah well so am I', he yelled back.

Haley, Brooke and Rachel came downstairs, 'Hey guys Is everything okay?'. Brooke asked as she felt the tension in the room.

'Yeah everything's fantastic', Peyton said picking up Jamie-Lynne.

Later, at the baby shower people were putting gifts on the kitchen table and admiring Jamie-Lynne. Brooke sat alone in the corner of the room,

when Lucas came and sat next to her. 'Hey, you okay?', He asked smiling at her. She played with her earing, 'Yeah, I'm just thinking'.

'about what?', he asked unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. 'Nothing really, just how everything's moved on so fast'.

He nodded, 'It's like when we were in high school Luke, everything was so clear and now it's.... , He interrupted. 'Blurry'. Looking straight at him,

'Yeah'. He laughed, 'I know, everythings moving so fast now. I mean Nathan's 19 married and he has a kid'. 'Yeah, we've started freaking out way before

our parents did'. Lucas played with the bottom of his tie, 'I just wanna be young for a while, Lindsay's always talking about marriage'. Brooke looked up,

'Really?'. He stared aimlessly into her eyes, 'Yeah, but I'm 18 Brooke. You know plus she's not....., Brooke leaned closer. Lindsay shouted him as he tried

to finish his sentence 'Lucas, we're going now'. He looked up at her, then at Brooke. 'Uh.... I better go'. He slowly stood and Brooke fake smiled at him as he

looked down at her. 'I'll see you later', he whispered rubbing her shoulder.

_'Hey Brooke', Lucas said wandering in her room and lying on her bed. 'Hey boyfriend', she replied taking lumps of clothes out of her closet._

_He grabbed her teddy bear and smiled, 'Hey, Tinkerbell', he said stroking the nose. 'Hands off tinkerbell', Brooke laughed grabbing it off him._

_'so why are you emptying your closet?', he asked leaning his head on her pillow. she sat on the bed, 'well, since it's a new school year right. I need a new_

_back to school wardrobe, because my summer wardrobe is just for summer'. He laughed and stroked her hand, 'So lets me get this straight, you're buying_

_a whole new wardrobe from scratch?'. She nodded, 'Yeah'. He smiled and shook his head, 'you're crazy'. She leaned in and kissed him, 'Yep, but i'm fabulous so_

_It's okay'. He laughed and pulled her up so that she was lying ontop of him. He played with her hair and grinned, 'I love you'. She smiled, 'I love you too'._

_He placed his hands on her lower back and stroked it, she laughed and put her arms on his chest kissing him._

Brooke and Haley sat alone in the kitchen, 'things sure have changed for us huh, Hales?'. Haley looked at her and gave her a small nod, 'Yeah, we're both in love

with guys we cant have'. Brooke laughed, 'That's us, we only realise just how much we love them until they're gone'.


End file.
